Haruka Kanata
by hgslurvrrr814
Summary: Has Naruto finaly found where his heart truely belongs?


**English is not my first language, so sorry if I get wrong things!**

Twas a bright, sunny day. Naruto Uzumakki was eating at his favorite ramen stall, mind on the objcet of his affections, Sakura Avalon (I forget her real name, but I used the name of one of my fav characters if you guys don't mind!!)

Once again, he had faced the sorrowful rejection from his crush after he had asked her out on a date to go to dinner at the finest shinobi restauarant in the Leaf village, which was very high class and served pork and fries, as well as the snails with barley (I think they are called ESCARGHOSS. For those who have not eaten this, try it it is so yummy!), but Sakura had said no and broken his heart.

My heart can stand this no more, he thought. I'm just a loser who can't get anybody to love me… No family and no frenz. He had never felt more lonesome… The thought pf putting a shinobi knife to his pale wrist flickers through his mind.

hEck! He thought. "I shall juz do it!" and he brought the shruiken to his wirst. The last thing he heard was the plop!plop!plop! sound of his blood dripping down and the last thing he saww was a pair of glinting spectacles hovering over him has he passed out into a pair of strong and manly arms.

(A/ N :Why Kiubbi dos not heel his word I dunno! Cos the authoress says so!!11!)

Naruchan( He's sooo cute and superpowderful-evil-lord-Kiyobi is kewl!) awoke 2 an oh so hawt vision of Tezuuka looking into his eyes ."are you all right?"he said in his sexae deep voice. ( A/ N : Tezukabuchow is soooo hawt!11!fanngirrls)

Naruto stood up quickly and brushed himself off. "Ima watashe dokoh?" he asked the sexy man standing in front (A/N: For those who are bad at Japanese it means WHERE AM I NOW??) "Dai Jo Bu?" Tezuka asked. "Dai jou bu watashe." Said the blonde boy.

Looking at his environment, he realizes that he is in a totally completely different place than before. His ramen stall is gone, his village was gone! He started panicking, breahing fast and hard. Tezuka offers his arm for steadying, Naru-kun grabs thankfully.

"You are in my school." Says the tennis buchow. (A/N: if any body will be so nice to tell me the name of the skl cos I forgot… I can only rember the purple sparkle guys skl Hiyotay (sp?)

"Oh no what is happening." Said Ryoma. He is a genius.

Fuji appears (A/N: I LUV FUJI!!! He is sooo cute, esp when you can see his slitty eye! Like when he does the secret Tennis moves with the spinning) and he looks puzzled as well. "What have we hear?" he laughs

"This boy suddenly appeared." Says Tezuka-buchow. He does not know why he suddenly feels so protective of the blonde boy that has fallen from the sky. Naruto blushes when he sees Tezuka's handsome and chisselled face (sp?? It means like delicate I think) He suddenly realize that this is NOT the time to be day dreaming about chisselled boys, and rembers his ninja skills. "Replacement justu!" he cries out.

But noting happens!!! "Fireball jutsu!" he tries again.( A/N: oh no I cant rember any of his jutsus)

And nothing happen again! Oh no. It seems that justu doesn't work in this world. Naru-kun feels like he want to cry.

When he was shouting out the words everyone was looking at him with sweatdop on their

face. He pretend nothing is wrong.

"Heh watashe naruto desuuu!"

"Watashe Tezuuka desuu."

"Watashe Fuji desuu"

"Well since you dun have a place to stay, you can stay with me" Tezuuka offered hansomly.

Naruto blushes.

Then they go off to Tezuuka's house happily together.

/At Tezuuka's house/

"Oh you have no pajammas! Here you can borrow mine."

Naru-kun wears the comfy pajamas happily and breathes in Tezuuka-buchow's on the thing and blushes some more.

"What will you does now?" Tezuuka-buchow ask concernedly.

"I dunno." Naru-kun replys sadly and look like he is going to cry lots.

"why dun you join our tennis team first?" (A/N : I still cannot rember the name!! Help!)

Tezuuka rubs a comfy hand down naru's back .

"Here I have something special for you. It has been passed down senturis in my famly!"

He pulls a sliver case from below his bed. This special rakket is suposed to have special powers that can only be waked up by its one and only true owner!

He pulls out a red and black rakket that almost looks glowy and has misterous carvings of fox on the side.

"oooo" says naruto. He sticks out his hande to touch it, and the special racket immediately starts pusling.

Tezuuka-buchow looks shocked. _Can it be... that this boy is the new owner of the rakket of legends... but it is impossible... how can a mere blonde small boy own this rakket which has been in my family for senturis and senturis... he must be very specal..._

The rakket conts to pusling in narutokun's hands. He stares it it amazed and says "does this mean I am the true owner?" he sounds a bit scared but amazed still.

Tezuuka is also amazed at this. "we will see tommorrow"

/TOMMORROW/

Tezuuka coughs "this is naruto some of you mite know him he will be joining our tennis society today"

Every body looks at naruto with interest. "wow he's blonde" "look at his rakket" "I hear he lives in buchowsama's house!!"

Naurot is not used to the attentation and blushes. Tezuuka secretly thinks that it is cute but quickly shakes his head.

"alright we will now have a demonstrate match"

Naruto hears the word "DEMON" and gasps. Every body looks at him.

"what is wrong narutokun" asks kaidoh (he is the snakey guy!!! I LOVE HIM)

Naruto says nothing "Nothing" he says

"all right the first match is between Ryoma and Narutokun" the lady announces (I forget her name also, she is the old one always giving orders))

Naruto holds his rakket and suddenly it pusles. The fox demon appers behind him and every body is like "OMG"

He serves the first ball and it zooms right past Ryoma in a line of fire, causing the ground and the net to blaze with fire. No one has ever seen anything like it and at the end of the match he beats ryoma 59-0

"I can't belief I lost" Ryoma said. "I shall learn a lot from you"

"Let us be friends" Naruto says. They shak hands at the burning net.

Every body is amazed and claps. Tezuuka thinks _well this is going to be interesting year for us_

**The End Please REVIEW!!!!!111**


End file.
